What's going on mate?
by amber'xx
Summary: This is Josh's story- his struggles of finding out he has schizophrenia. Some pieces from the show, some my own. New chapter added: goodbye
1. Horrid memories

'What's going on mate?' Finn questions as he leans against the brick wall. Waiting to be invited into the warm house.

Josh hesitated, looking at his best friend. His hand firmly on the door handle.

'You gunna let me in then?' Finn asks, bored of hinting.

'Oh yeah, course' Josh babbles, stepping aside to allow Finn in. Quickly slamming the door behind Finn despite the possibilities, someone could be lurking out in the dark somehow waiting to get him.

'What's going on? Finn asks, as Josh heads through to the familiar and safe living room.

'What'd you mean?' Josh begins to panic, his eyes firmly darting around the room. A small gap of light beaming through as the curtains allowed a small gap. Josh's arm sprung up almost yanking the curtains to a close the living room in complete darkness except from a small black lamp in the corner letting of a dim light.

'Woah, mate?' Finn continued completely bemused.

'You've been acting strange recently' Finn says shaking his school bag from his body and placing it down onto the floor.

'It's nothing. I'm just under the weather' Josh smiles, scratching at his neck. Finn's eye brows narrowing together; things hadn't been right for weeks.

_'Right everyone Josh is the fire warden, do as he says' Mrs Diamond announces, as the fire bell signals the pupils instantly getting up from their stools in a style of panic and disorder._

_'Come on then Josh, what are we doing?' Finn asks casually, waiting for his friend to announce the instructions. His eye brows narrowing together, as his friend stands in complete silence._

_'Alright mate, keep it together' He tries to offer a sense of encouragement._

_'There's a fire exit right out there' Trudi points out. As Josh darts away from the class, out through the science door._

_Finn completely bemused. 'What's going on mate?' He asks, witnessing as his friend smashes his fist against the fire alarm despite the fire alarm already blaring. It was no use; it was like he was some sort of empty shell. He couldn't get through the him._

_Blood spilling from his cut hand, Finn grabbing onto his arms. 'What are you doing? It's OK. Hey mate, It's OK' Finn tries to calm his friend. Josh falling against him his cut hand hitting at his shoulder._

_'Hey' Finn continues to attemp to calm his friend. Josh's behaviour completely out of character. He couldn't understand why this was happening. Josh bolting away from him._

'The fire drill?' Finn spoke, as Josh looked straight through him. Josh remembered it alright; he just didn't understand why he had done it. He didn't understand a lot of the things he did now.

'I don't know things haven't been going right' Josh admitted. Trying to avoid the truth. If he didn't say what was happening then it couldn't be happening right?

'The newspaper article thing?' Finn continued. Josh's hands now covering his ears. He didn't want reminding he just wanted to curl up into a little ball, forget all the things.

'Why Josh?'

_'I think it's high time we addressed those sloppy keyboard skills' Ms Boston announced standing above several students who were slumped in front of a computer screen a bored expression covering their faces._

_The students began fastening their ties around there eyes as the teacher had ordered.  
><em>

_She continued to order instructions before she allowed them to unleash there writing skills. It got off to normal the students tapping down onto the keys. Josh suddenly lurching forward in his seat before getting to his feet sending the chair hurtling._

_'Josh?' Ms Boston asked as Josh quickly yanked the tie from his eyes, his posture bent over. Almost swaying._

'I don't understand?' Finn sighed, trying to get through to the Josh he knew. The Josh a couple of months a go, witnessing him cycling down a hill on Mr Chalks bike. Before sprinting off, broken camera in hand.

'There's something wrong' Josh mumbles grasping his hands together.

'Well what is it, mate?' Finn tries.

'Schizophrenia' Josh says the word quietly but loud enough to hear. The word circiling around in his mind.

'No...' Finn shakes his head.

'You can't?' Finn mumbles, he doesn't understand. Josh was so normal, Josh was the normal one.

How could he?

'It's true Finn. I don't know how I'm going to deal with it. It's too much' Josh stutters. The truth becoming to much to handle, for a boy of his age he's just an average teenager. Why him?

'You'll be alright. Your a fighter' Finn nods, getting to his feet before heading over to the other sofa where Josh sat slumped up near the edge clutching onto his knees.

'It's alright Josh. It's OK' Finn clears his throat, placing his arm around Josh. 'You're my best friend Josh. I'm going to help you, no matter what it takes'

'I'm here for you, please don't shut me out'


	2. Exam Panic

**Some of this is taken from next weeks episode. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this just small parts of Josh's story.** **Ideas welcome:)**

'Josh you'll be fine, you've got all your equipment yeah' Tom Clarkson spoke clearly placing a clear pencil case in his sons hand and giving him an encouraging nod of approval.

'I don't know if I can... Do it' Josh mumbles grasping the case in his hand. His stomach churning with worry.

'I believe in you, just focus-'Tom replied patting his son on the back. Josh biting down hard on his bottom lip.

'Ready Tom?' Michael asked speeding past. Tom nodded and headed through the hall doors.

'Each table needs an exam paper each and paper-'Michael nodded, passing Tom a pile of papers.

'How's Josh doing?' Michael questions as Tom strolls up beside the symmetrical desks.

'Ur yeah, just a bit of stress you know' Tom replied quickly, washing over the subject determined to change the topic briskly. The truth was Tom hadn't told anyone what was really happening with his son except Nicki. Josh had only told Lauren and Finn as he felt he could trust them, felt like he couldn't hold it in any more. The whole thing was very secretive.

'OK, I will go let the herd in' Michael smiled cheerily. Lines of students queued outside the doors a bleak expression on their faces.

'Good luck, mate' Finn smiled turning around to face Josh. He smiled nervously still gripping the case in his palm. Finn practically skipped through the hall doors strutting over to his desk. One by one everyone took their seat. The large clock faced them.

'OK everyone; you have an hour good luck!' Tom Clarkson called out, scribbling down the starting time and ending time on the whiteboard and sending a reassuring grin at his son who was sat near the back his head starring down at the paper.

Josh didn't understand. It didn't make sense; he read the question again and again. Starring down at the piece of the paper. They were 10 minutes in and he still hadn't started. Tom glanced at Nicki uneasily watching as Josh held the pen in his hand tightly.

Josh didn't understand what had come over him, he scratched down onto his white sleeve digging into his bare skin. He continued to scratch despite receiving the odd glare. He began to draw blood and began to panic further. He felt like he was all on his own in an empty hall, his grades slipping away. He held his face in his sweaty hands. His foot kicking down onto the floor, his leg shaking.

He began to scribble down onto the paper, words. His head turning. His leg continuing to shake, his foot increasingly hitting the floor.

'It's to hot' Josh mumbles Tariq turning around to face him from in front Lauren glancing at him from the side.

'It's itching' Josh cried viscously scratching at his arm. He got to his feet continuing to scratch at his arm; he fell down onto the hall floor exam paper in hand. He lay with the paper beneath him and his hands covering his face.

Tom's face full of concern as he headed round the tables.

'Josh get up' Lauren gulped. Everyone now turned around in their chairs. Tom now rushing towards his son, getting down to his level.

'I told you there was something wrong with him' Tariq announced getting up from his chair.

'Sit down Tariq' Michael ordered.

'What is it son?' Tom asked, now crouched down over his son whose face was against the hard cold floor.

Michael beginning to panic as he glances around the hall, the silence interrupted as everyone watched. Michael crouched down placing his arm on Tom's back.

'Come on we need to get you back to you seat' Tom whispered trying not to receive anymore attention. Trying to do what was best for his son. The truth was, he didn't know what was best.

'What's wrong with him?' Michael questioned.

Tom starred at him blankly before pulling up the piece of paper, 'A ring a ring o rosies' was sketched down onto the paper. 'A pocket full of poses'

'We need to get him out of here' Tom murmured to Michael holding the paper in his hand.

'Come-'Michael ordered placing his hand on Josh's arm in an attempt to get him to his feet.

'Don't touch me!' Josh exploded his body acting as a shield. 'Oh my god' the murmurs of the other pupils faint in the background.

Michael's mouth wide. Josh made eye contact with his dad, before storming off behind the desks.

'Right everyone sit back down to your papers' Michael ordered, in an attempt to gain control of the situation.


	3. What's the point

_Pulling the door to a close behind him, Tom entered his home. Returning after a long day, it felt wrong Josh not being along side him. _

_'How is he?' Nicki asks unwrapping her scarf from around her neck._

_'Sedated' Tom replies, sighing slipping his hands down into his pocket and walking forward._

_Nicki looking uneasy, running the scarf through her fingers._

_'There going to keep him in for a couple of weeks' Tom informs her, his eyes now turning to face her._

_'Yeah' Nicki mumbles in a sense of comfort._

_'I wanted to stay with him but they said there was no point' Tom admitted. He felt helpless. No father wanted to feel like that about their own son.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tom blamed himself.<p>

Josh's drug problems.

Josh not taking his medicine.

Josh's mental state.

Everything which was going wrong for Josh...

He had recently gained so much control over the school being handed the new title of deputy head. He felt like his brimming responsibilities tore himself away from his son. His son that needed the care, the attention the love more than ever now. He loved Josh, he loved being a father. A proper father, but the truth was he didn't know how to handle things.

The days were long, longer than usual without Josh. He would stay later at school than he usually did as he didn't feel as lonely he didn't like wondering around the empty house, he missed forever moaning at Josh to 'stop making a mess' and arguing over who had the remote. He missed the small things really. Nicki was a source of comfort for him. She would ensure that Tom did his best to keep things like normal, keep strong for Josh's sake.

He had tried to visit Josh but it was no use...

_5 days later..._

_'Turn to page 90' Tom yawned placing his feet up onto the desk he hadn't managed to get a wink of sleep the night before. Lately his teaching standards were as bad as Grantlys._

_'Oh look, the little girls singing a nursery rhyme' Kyle Stack sniggered flicking through the novel._

_'Shut up Kyle' Finn sighed kicking his chair from behind._

_'Humpty dumpty' Kyle read. 'I wonder if she liked, ring a ring a roses'_

_'That's out Kyle' Finn barks, getting to his feet and lurching towards Kyle who laughed at his cruel joke._

_'What did you say?' Tom choked, getting up from his resting position to storm towards Kyle._

_'RING A RING A ROSES, A POCKET FULL OF POSES' Kyle laughed cruelly. Toms faces turning a vile purple shade, veins bulging in his forehead his fists clenching together. He couldn't stop himself.  
><em>

_'Get out' Tom ordered, trying to keep his cool. 'Don't touch me' Kyle mocked further rolling his eyes._

_Tom couldn't stop himself, his arm yanking at the back of Kyle's top almost pulling Kyle up from the ground. Sweat dripping from his brow. His eyes full of fury and hate. This wasn't like Tom.  
><em>

_'You think it's funny do you?' Tom shrieked. The remainder of the class now on their feet. Mouths wide. It wasn't often that Tom lost his cool; it was something about Kyle- Kyle knew how to get to him get to the core of his pain, get where it hurt him the most.  
><em>

_'Mr Clarkson' Nicki Boston called dashing through the classroom door.  
><em>

_'Sorry...' Tom mumbled holding his face in his hands ashamed of his almost assault on a schoolboy._

_'Go to the staff room, I'll sort it out' Nicki ordered, knowing how stressed Tom was._

_'Sit down' Nicki ordered smashing her fist down onto the wooden desk gaining the attention of the now muttering students. _

_Glancing at Tom worryingly as he strolled down past his classroom his lip quivering. He should have been crying but he was too numb to even think about crying, he was too numb to do anything. His energy completely drained. He felt like he was nothing, nothing without Josh. He needed that drive again. That drive to get up in the morning and be excited for the day ahead... What was the point- What was the point of anything these days.  
><em>

**AH! Waterloo Road was brilliant on Wednesday! So happy Waterloo Road are covering Josh's story. Tom and Nicki need to be together!**

**Please leave a review:).**_**  
><strong>_


	4. Tom

Nicki hesitated before gently tapping her hand on Tom's front door she knew Tom was a relatively private man. She glanced through the living room window, the curtains drawn shut. She bit down onto her bottom lip; she didn't know how Tom would be not after earlier.

'Nicki...Hi' Tom mumbled pulling the door open to allow a small gap his body filling it.

'I just wanted to check you OK' Nicki admitted, observing Tom's frown turn into an almost smile. Tom enjoyed spending his time with Nicki. She was the only one who seemed to understand properlly what he was going through. No matter what happened she always seemed to be by his side, no matter how bad things got.

'Come in' Tom opened the door further allowing Nicki to step inside. His earlier negative outlook seeming to have changed.

'I was just making a cup of tea would you like one?' Tom offered heading through to the kitchen.

'Would love one' Nicki nodded. Tom began placing down two mugs and flicking the kettle on.

* * *

><p>'What did Michael say?' Nicki questioned as she nursed her cup of tea.<p>

'Stress and he understood and it was best to take the rest of the week of work' Tom replied sipping on the tea. 'It could have been a lot worse, I'm lucky' Tom continued bowing his head.

'Yeah...' Nicki mumbled.

'Honestly Nicki, I can't thank you enough If you didn't stop me god knows what I would have done' Tom whispered, turning his face away in shame.

'Tom, we all get stressed and I know what Kyle Stacks like' Nicki nodded completely understanding Tom's earlier actions.

'It's really hard at the moment...Harder than I expected-'

'Ring'

'Ring'

'I'll better go get that' Tom sighed, getting up from the chair and heading towards the small table in the hallway which held the house phone on top. Tom placed his hand down on the phone pressed accept and placing it up to his ear.

'Hello?' Tom questioned.

'Yes. Yes' Tom spoke.

'That's great, he's doing OK?'

'Yes, yes medicine'

'Yes'

'Thank you!'

Tom practically jumped up and down in excitement dropping the phone down into the holder and sprinting back through to the kitchen. Waving his arms around frantically.

'Good news?' Nicki beamed, looking at the glow from Tom's face.

'Josh, he can come home either tomorrow or the day after! He's doing really well'

Tom cheered wrapping an arm around Nicki which left her in surprise. But she didn't mind she wrapped her arm around Tom smiling as she did so.

'I can't believe it' Tom stepped backwards buzzing with excitement.

'I'm going to go get him that game console he wanted tomorrow' Tom cheered.

'Is that the time, I'll better be going' Nicki observed her watch dreading the pile of marking in her boot which waited for the night ahead.

'Oh let me get your coat' Tom smiled reaching up and taking Nicki's coat before laying it in her arms.

'I'm really happy Tom' Nicki smiled pulling her arms into the coats sleeves.

'One thing Nicki' Tom cleared his throat.

'I can't thank you enough, for everything you've done for Josh and me... I don't know what...' Tom stutters.

'It's no problem at all, you're a nice man Tom' Nicki nodded, with that she opened the front door and stepped out into the cold night. Turning back and smiling at Tom before slipping into the driver's seat.

Tom felt strange in the matter of a day he had gone from rock bottom to sky high. He wiggled his hips as he entered the lounge, slumping down onto the large sofa and flicking through the channels.

His smile faded however, what if it all went wrong again? What if Josh didn't take his medicine again? What if he doesn't do what's right...? Tom shook his head he didn't want to feel like this but he knew it wasn't going to be plain sailing. But like Tom did best he knew he could get through it help Josh get through it... The pair had been through so much together that wasn't about to end now.

Tom knew he would do what it took to help Josh.

* * *

><p><em>'Josh son come here' Tom smiled wrapping his arm around his son. His son didn't respond he stood on the doorstep in total silence.<em>

_'Come in then Josh' Tom smiled taking hold of Josh's bag. Josh continued to stare at his father._

_'I can't live here, not with you' Josh whispered stepping closer towards his dad._

_'Josh, what do you mean?' Tom asked frantically trying to place his hand on Josh's back._

_'Goodbye Dad I don't want to see you again' Josh whispered before in front of Tom's eyes disappearing. Vanishing right in front of his eyes. 'Josh don't leave me...'_

Tom jolted his body up, his hands clammy his brow sweating. He panted, his heart beat rocketing. He tried to calm himself.

'Just a bad dream' Tom nodded propping his body up on the sofa and placing his hands on his clammy face.

'Just a bad dream...'

**Well that was chapter 4! What do you guys think? Please leave me a review suggestions welcome:).**


	5. Emotions all over the place

**This chapter is mainly based on Tom and Nicki- The next chapter will be more about Josh:).**

Tom woke up unusually early. He was lucky that he was able to get to sleep; he smiled as he sat up. Today was the day that he got his son back, the son he hadn't seen for almost two and a half weeks. He was overcome with pure happiness, he had decided to put the thought that Josh might not be the Josh he knew to one side and just focus on how happy he is to see his son coming home.

It turned looking at his alarm clock it read; 7.05am. Josh was arriving at 9am. He had plenty of time as he had the rest of the week of work; he decided to slowly get ready. He chose his best shirt. He didn't know why he was trying to look his best... He even shaved. He gave himself a quick glance in the mirror before setting off downstairs preparing out some cereals and two bowls. Every morning he had placed out two cereal bowls despite the non presence of Josh.

8:45am. Tom began to become increasingly nervous as the minutes ticked away. He thought of the first time he had met his son. The boy he had no idea he was his son. The boy who thought he had left him when he was younger...

8:52am. He decided to slump his body down on the bottom stair. Waiting and waiting...

9:01am.

9:05am.

'Knock, knock' Tom jumped from his feet he knew however that wasn't Josh's knock. He pulled the door open warily.

'Hello' a small woman spoke adjusting her glasses on her face. Josh then stepped around onto the doorstep smiling at his dad.

'Thank you' Tom grinned showing the small women out of the front door before heading back into the lounge.

* * *

><p>'I was thinking we should go get you that game console you wanted' Tom smiled, looking down into his wallet.<p>

'You don't have to do that' Josh nodded flicking through the television channels.

'Where are you going?' Tom questioned as he watched Josh get to his feet.

'Going to get ready for school, hope my shirts are ironed' Josh laughed, heading up the stairs.

'Josh' Tom called from outside Josh's bedroom door. Josh stepped out wearing his Waterloo Road uniform.

'What we waiting for?' Josh asked grabbing his school bag from the hall and opening the front door.

'Josh, wait' Tom called after Josh who was excited for school- which was a first.

'Yeah?' Josh questioned.

'Are you sure your ready, thought it would be good for us both to have the rest of the week off?'

'Nah, I just want to get back to normal dad. I'll be fine honest now come on get the car keys' Josh ordered dashing out through the front door leaning against his dad's old car tapping down on his wristwatch.

Tom rolled his eyes, before doing as Josh ordered grabbing his coat and car keys.

'Josh how was...' Tom attempted to ask as he pulled the car up into his usual parking place.

'I don't want to talk about it' Josh brushed over the topic quickly, getting from the car.

'Josh, wait' Tom called after Josh. It was too late; Josh was on a mission he was already meters away from his dad heading for his 3rd lesson of the day.

* * *

><p>'Tom, what you doing here?' Janeece questioned from behind her desk. Scribbling down in her pink notepad.<p>

'I need to see Michael' Tom told Janeece heading towards the office door.

'You'll have to wait' Janeece spoke stepping in front of the office door.

'It's OK Janeece' Michael called from within the office. Tom nodded before entering the office.

'Tom' Michael smiled pulling round a chair for him to sit on.

'What can I do for you?' He asked, pushing the paper work across his desk.

'It's Josh he decided he wanted to come into school he's in lessons now just though I would let you know' Tom spoke, nervous of Michaels reaction.

'Is he ready?' Michael questioned his full attention now on Tom.

'I think so, I think it's for the best he just wants to get back to normal' Tom replied, grasping his hands together.

'That's fine then Tom. Just make sure we keep an eye on him. You've still got the rest of the week off' Michael informed him.

'Yeah, I was just going to go to the staffroom pop into some of his lessons make sure he's ok' Tom smiled, a huge amount off stress feeling like it had been lifted from his shoulders.

'Thank you' Tom smiled, before exiting the office.

* * *

><p>'Tom' Nicki called down the narrow corridor spotting Tom heading towards the staffroom. Tom turned around smiling as Nicki jogged to catch up with him. Even though Tom was enjoying the few days away from school he did miss seeing Nicki throughout the day. Tom knew his emotions were all over the place, I mean him of all knew that work relationships never went well.<p>

'I've just seen Josh he looks really good' Nicki beamed, bringing Tom back from his thoughts.

'Everything seems to be good' Tom nodded, walking into the staffroom Nicki wondering along behind.

'I've got him in my lesson next' Nicki smiled, putting the kettle on and pulling out two mugs.

'You know I said everything was good' Tom cleared his throat pacing up the empty staffroom.

'Oh' Nicki sighed, sounding disheartened. 'What's not good?' She questioned pouring the boiling water into the mug.

'There's something missing you know...'

'What?' Nicki asked completely bemused.

'My life isn't good in till you're a part of it I mean...' Tom spoke confidently.

'What are you trying to say Tom?' Nicki asked, handing Tom one of the mugs.

'I'm trying to say... That I don't want to be friends anymore Nicki I want to be more than friends...' Tom mumbled looking down into his mug.

Nicki left completely stunned, she didn't understand that Tom felt like that. She didn't know. She knew that work relationships didn't work, but Tom he was different to every other man she had dated in the past... He was one of a kind and she knew that she had strong feelings for him.

'Nicki?' Tom choked after a long silence.

'Tom...I...I'

**Yes cheesy I know! I really need some ideas and suggestions, so if you have any please message or review!:)  
><strong>


	6. The fatal blow

'Tom...I...I' Nicki mumbled. Why did she feel so confused? She was always so strong, knew her own mind. She was left speechless.

Tom instally regretted this decision to put his feelings out in the open. He felt like he had ruined any hopes... He had gone in too strong. He didn't mean...

'Tom, your the nicest man...But I don't think now is the right time for either of us...Maybe one day, but just not yet' Nikki spoke placing her mug down on the coffee table. Tom glanced at her; he didn't know how to reply. He stood there mouth open starring at the women, that had changed everything...

'Nicki...I'

'THEM KIDS' Grantly grunted swinging the staff room doors open and pushing past the chairs to the coffee.

'Oh Tom, don't spose your planning on taking your next lesson do you- I have marking' Grantly asked, desperate of getting out of covering Toms lessons.

Tom shook his head before shoving his way past Grantly and flying out the staffroom door. He had never felt more embarrassed in his life. He felt like a silly schoolboy with a crush.

Grantly grunts before picking up his racing paper. Nicki sent him a cold glare before heading out, the hallways brimming with screaming kids.

* * *

><p>'Josh what you doing in here?' Finn asks, as he wonders into the common room sandwich in his hand. He was pleased to see his bestfriend again, but he knew that Josh hadn't been the same Josh he knew for months...<p>

'I'm trying to catch up with the science work' Josh replied quickly hitting down on the keyboard, frustration building as the computer freezes.

'Do you not want some lunch you don't look to great?' Finn continues slumping down in the plastic chair beside Josh.

'FOR GOD SAKE' Josh exploded throwing the keyboard across the desk it yanking away from the computer thumping down on the floor. Finn chokes on his sandwich before rushing after his best friend.

'Finn?' Lauren questions as she bumps into him coming into the common room.

'It's Josh- we need to talk to Tom there's still not something right with him'

'You think?' Lauren questioned.

* * *

><p>'Come in' Sian called from behind her desk hearing a weak knock on the door.<p>

'Hello miss, I saw To- Mr Clarkson earlier- Don't suppose you know where he is?' Finn asks leaning against the door frame.

'No idea, sorry guys' Sian replies, glaring down at her computer screen.

'Also miss' Lauren pipes up stepping inside the office.

'Yes Lauren?' Sian questions placing her rubbish in the bin.

'I think Josh would benefit with some science help- since everything that happened'

'I think you might be right there, I'll have a word next lesson' Sian smiled. Lauren and Finn both nodded before leaving the office.

* * *

><p>Josh shook his head in defeat; maybe his dad was right it was too early... He didn't understand why he had gotten so angry about a stupid computer. He was fed up off everyone either avoiding him or trying to hard. He knew Finn was just trying to help but he didn't understand how hard it was for Josh at the moment.<p>

'No way, that's hilarious!' Shona laughed, as she placed her hand on the empty classroom door and pulled it open her and her sister stepping inside. They continued to laugh pulling themselves up onto a table top.

'Josh!' Rhona screamed as Josh stood up, from behind the desk at the back his face damp.

'Josh wait!' Shona called after him.

* * *

><p>Tom had headed home; he couldn't face anyone at school for any longer.<p>

'Josh answer your phone' Tom sighed glaring down at his ancient mobile phone tapping it against the coffee table.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Tom glanced at his phone in a hope that it would be Josh a text to reassure him that he was fine and to stop worrying. It wasn't Josh it was Nikki.

He didn't even open the message.

* * *

><p>'Josh is that you...?' Nikki whispered after spotting him running into his dad's classroom and ducking down behind one of the desks. He tried to hold his breathing; he didn't want to talk to anyone.<p>

'Josh, come on let's get you home...' Nikki mumbled kneeling down beside Josh.

'No' Josh shook his head whacking her hands away. Despite witnessing what Josh was capable off, she wasn't scared she understood that he was just misunderstood- he wasn't an aggressive thug he was a vulnerable and scared young boy who needed help.

'Would you like me to get you some water?' Nikki offered, getting to her feet.

'No, I just...' Josh stuttered clutching his knees in his hands.

'Go on' Nikki insisted.

'I'm not mad miss, It's just I want some quiet- there's nothing wrong with me'

'Yes Josh, I know now come...'

With that the bell signalled, Nikki knew she needed to get to her lesson but there's nothing that would make her leave Josh not when he was like this.

'Josh have you been taking your medication?' Nikki questioned his rocking becoming increasingly worrying.

Josh nodded. 'Josh come on, get up now' Nikki spoke placing her hand on his shoulder carefully.

'There's nothing wrong with me honest...' Josh nodded grabbing at his school bag.

'Miss' Finn called from the classroom doorway.

'Finn, get to lesson' Nikki ordered, trying to keep the situation in control despite it spiralling out of control by the second.

'Josh, talk to me' Finn tried, feeling like he could get through to Josh.

'Finn' Nikki spoke sternly.

Finn crept closer and closer Josh was now on his feet pacing the classroom.

'Josh come on' Finn tried.

'This is your fault' Josh whispered. Finn shook his head he didn't understand did Josh mean it...

Nikki grasped her phone in her palm, she knew she had to. She quietly poked in 999 and waited for it to dial.

'DON'T' Josh erupted, pushing the desks away from around him.

'Josh, what are you doing!' Finn called placing his hands on Josh's shoulder.

'Finn don't' Nikki cried. Josh's hands gripped firmly on one of the plastic chairs placed at the front of the classroom.

'Finn, get out' Nikki ordered, stepping in front of the schoolboy.

'I'm fine, just leave me alone' Josh screamed.

'Josh...' Michael burst through the classroom door. Finn stepped back, he could see the anger and hatred in Josh's eyes.

It was too late. Josh couldn't stop himself; he held the large chair in his hands. Swinging it manically in the air. He knew he didn't want to hurt anyone he just wanted some peace and quiet... He wanted to be left alone. The chair made contact with his best friend's body, sending Finn hurtling down onto the classroom floor his head smashing against the school desks as he dropped down blood uncontrollably spilling from his cut head. Blood dripping from the wooden desks. It was like a scene from a horror movie.

**Quite a dramatic chapter there! Waterloo Road tonight, have a feeling won't be much of Josh though:( Please tell me what you think:).**


	7. Aftermath

**A/N: Sorry it's been ages! I'm not sure about this it's some my own some the show I want to continue this but not sure what to do:)**

Finn pulled at the white bandage that covered his jet black hair, he didn't feel that the bandage did much in the term of style. He glanced around the empty kitchen as he leaned on the kitchen table a bowl of tomato soup in front of him. He had been told to eat something, but he couldn't clear the thought's that filled his ever confusing mind let alone make his hands function.

He almost fell off his stool at the sound of the door bell erupting through the house. He rolled his eyes, his mum was lazy why couldn't she ever find her keys, she carried a clutch bag how hard could it be to find some keys in there it was hardly big. He pulled himself to his feet with the little strength he had and slotted the key into the lock before pulling it open and turning on his heels.

'Think I would be the last person you expected' Tom Clarkson's voice echoed through the large hallway. Finn's head turning to look at his English teacher, his eyebrow rising at the sight of him.

Finn opened his mouth but no words would evolve. Last time he saw Tom he was at the hospital, Tom had seen him cry, he hated people see him cry it didn't help his macho exterior.

'I'm so sorry. This time I'm going to be a father not a friend to Josh'

'I hate this I really do, I just want Josh to be Josh' Finn mumbled, showing emotion wasn't usually his scene.

'We all do Finn, as long as saying sorry I also wanted to thank you...'

'For what?' Finn questioned.

'Being there for Josh, I was wrong about you Finn- I thought you were another troubled...'

'I know' Finn spoke cutting Tom off mid sentence, Finn knew that everyone thought he was a none.

'I'll see you at school Finn' Tom nodded before disappearing down the steps.

* * *

><p>'Did you know about this?' Tom turns around to face Sian who is looking down blankly at a piece of paper in her hands.<p>

'They've finally pulled the plug' Matt comments dropping his eyes.

'They can't do this, Michael won't allow it' Nikki speaks up grasping her hands together, voice full of concern.

'He already has' Matt replies calmly scanning further down the paper.

'The boss has jumped ship' He continues turning the paper around and passing it to Nikki who takes it in her hands, her eyes sliding down the page.

Tom shakes his head before scrunching it up in his hands and chucking it down onto the staffroom floor and slumping his body down into his usual staffroom chair, crossing his arms across his body.

'2 weeks till the end of term, and that's it...' Sian sighs, placing the paper down on the coffee table.

The atmosphere in the staff room awkward, none being able to except the fact that the walls were collapsing around them and there was nothing they could do. There whole career down the plughole.

'Before anyone say's anything, there's no way I would want you to find out like this' Michaels head drops. 'We all have Mr Dixon to thank for that' He comments through gritted teeth, his arms dropping to his side.

Matt picks his letter up before quoting 'we would like to take this opportunity to wish Mr Byrne all the best in his new post'

'For the record, I didn't make the decision in till after the LA had made its decision'

'Oh' Grantly calls sarcastically tipping his head back. 'Spun like a pro...' Grantly managing to sum up what everyone was thinking.

* * *

><p>'Tom, I need your opinion' Nikki speaks pulling out the canteen seat to sit opposite Tom.<p>

Tom glared down into the sandwich, completely unaware of the presence of Nikki opposite him.

'TOM' Nikki nudges his elbow sending his arm slamming down onto the table brining Tom's head upright.

'Sorry' He sighs, pushing the sandwich to one side, his appetite nonexistent.

'Are you taking the job in Scotland?' She asks, pulling out her own sandwich and ripping off the packaging.

'I honestly don't know, I have Josh to think about more than anything' Tom admits.

'I completely understand' Nikki nods also pushing her sandwich to one side her complete attention on Tom.

'I made you a chicken pie' Nikki mumbles sliding a Tupperware box onto the table.

'I don't need your food' Tom sighs, quickly retreating when he notices the emotion slip from Nikki's face. 'Actually thank you, really thank you' He smiles, taking it in his hands.

'It'll be alright Tom, everything will work out you'll see' Nikki's lips curling to form a smile before getting to her feet, leaving Tom to his thoughts.


	8. Goodbyes

'Alright Josh?' Finn questioned, sitting down on the brick wall beside him kicking his feet against the bricks. Josh lifted his head, smiling. Finn had been dreading this day; he thought it would never come the day that Josh finally moved away, that he wasn't a few minutes around the corner anymore.

'Scotland would be a thousand times better with you, you know?' Josh laughed. The go ahead for the move to Scotland was finalised he would be leaving tomorrow his bags packed all of his memories buried deep in his bags. Many friends left behind in Rochdale, where he had called home for the last few years. He didn't want to leave but he knew it was for the best.

'You're telling me!' Finn laughed pulling something out from his jean pocket. The sun reflecting off the shiny disk.

'What's that?' Josh questioned curiously peering into Finn's palm at the disk. 'You know that film project...' Finn replied, slotting his left hand into his jean pocket chuckling to himself.

'Yeah' Josh smiled just thinking about it. It brought tears of laughter to his eyes, the camera, the bike, the hill... The girlish running.

'Well the tape might just have survived, dear god.'

'Come on then, are last chance before you go to Scotland and become a haggis eating bag piper' Finn beamed getting up onto his feet and pulling at Josh's arm. Josh laughed imagining himself playing the bag pipes.

* * *

><p>'Are you ready?' Finn laughed creating a drum roll on his coffee table with his fingers. 'Go on then...' Josh laughed covering his eyes with his hand his cheeks flashing a scarlet red in embarrassment. Finn slotted the disk into the television before jumping down onto the arm chair.<p>

'ACTION' Josh declared the camera points at Finn who appears unstable on the bike, camera in his hand, biting down onto his bottom lip.

'Oh here we go...' Finn chuckles shaking his head.

On the large television screen the camera shakes as you witness Finn Sharkey pedal down the steep hill slowly picking up speed while dodging a few unsuspected victims on the way, the screen fades out to black as you hear a large thump on the floor and quiet footsteps as the boys scuttle away.

'That's you've been framed quality!' 'I'm so sending that off!' Finn grins.

* * *

><p>'Pass us the ketchup' Finn asks as he bites down onto a slice of cheese pizza.<p>

'It won't be the same without you Finn...' Josh mumbles placing his coke can down his head bowing.

'Don't get sloppy on me Josh...' Finn laughed shaking his head.

'I remember your first day; I thought you was going to set the lab on fire or something... Dad hated you haha'

'And now he loves me! Remember that dog... with Ronan, Boy was he a stupid dog' Finn laughed.

* * *

><p>'Yeah dad?' Josh asked into his phone. 'Yes dad OK' Josh shook his head flipping his phone down and sliding it across the table.<p>

'I need to make a move soon...' Josh sighed. His gaze dropping. 'OK' Finn cleared his throat, a crack in his voice. He quickly turned his face away.

'Finn...are you crying?' Josh asks, hearing the croak in Finn's voice. 'Boo hoo' He mocked.

'As if...' Finn croaked running his hand across his damp cheek. He didn't realise in till now just how much he would miss Josh, him still in Rochdale, Josh all the way up in Scotland.

'Finn' Josh sighed wrapping his arm around Finn. 'Don't worry about me mate I'll be fine' Finn gulped pulling away from Josh's grasp.

'I'll make sure I buy you a skirt...' Josh winked. 'I'll be back to visit soon, you have Trudi, Lauren.'

'I know, I know.' Finn nods. 'You go; I'll see you soon with a Scottish accent. Oh my god, imagine!' 'Oi watch it' Josh cackles before punching Finn in the arm.

'See you mate' Josh nods, before turning on his heels.


End file.
